It's Been So Long
by overactive imagination
Summary: Hopping on the bandwagon of people writing smut about Sybil and Branson doing it against a bookcase. After Sybil and Tom left Dublin for good, they visit Dr. Clarkson for a check up on how the pregnancy is going. While the doctor leaves his office though, a deprived Sybil gets a few ideas.


**Title: It's Been So Long**

**Characters: Sybil & Tom Branson; Dr. Clarkson**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After Sybil and Tom left Dublin for good, they visit Dr. Clarkson for a check up on how the pregnancy is going. While the doctor leaves his office though, a deprived Sybil gets a few ideas.**

"Mr. Branson, you can come in now." Dr. Clarkson said as he poked his head out of his office, looking at the nervous Irishman waiting in a chair outside the room who all but ran up to the door way.

Tom tried to read the doctor's expression. When it came to the health of his wife and unborn child, he knew nothing other than he needed them both to be fine.

Dr. Clarkson stepped aside, letting the father-to-be enter. He shut the door, and took his seat again at his desk, looking at the young couple who were now holding hands.

"Everythin's alright?" Tom asked, looking at Sybil, who smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Mr. Branson, your wife and child are fine and both doing well. The pregnancy seems to be moving along as it should, although I am slightly concerned by the size of the baby. The child is a bit small, but may suddenly grow to a more satisfactory size in these next few months. Mrs. Branson's blood pressure is a bit high, so I would recommend that she get plenty of rest and not overexert herself. She should relax and just concentrate on taking care of that little one."

Tom let out a relieved sigh, looking lovingly at his wife and cupping her cheek with a hand. "You'll do nothing but rest from the moment we get you back to Downton."

She rolled her eyes. Sybil had just gotten used to being independent these last few years, and now she'd be back to being waited on hand and foot.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Branson, if you'll excuse me, I've just got one last thing to do before I can send you both on your way. I'll be checking a urine sample, which will take about ten minutes, if you'll be patient. Feel free to help yourselves to some of the candies in the dish while I'm gone." He gestured to a clear candy dish on the corner of his mahogany desk before leaving.

The second the door clicked shut, Sybil let go of Tom's hand and slid her own up his leg. He tensed up, staring at her nervously. "Wha- What're ya doin'?"

She bit her lip and smirked at him. "For months, you and I haven't been having intercourse because you were worried about the baby. But I've asked Dr. Clarkson, and he said that really, it would have been fine."

He still looked at her with wide eyes. "But why are you doing this here- Sybil!" He let out a yelp as her hand reached the package in his trousers.

"You said from the moment we get back to Downton, I can do nothing but rest. And I'll agree to that. If you'll fulfill my one greatest need right now. Well, actually my greatest need would be to have this baby out already, but next to that would be that I want you. So desperately, Tom. It's been so long, and we've got time."

He stammered, staring down at her hand where it rested. "But here? In Clarkson's office?!" He had to admit, he was definitely turned on by the idea, but it seemed too risky when they had less than ten minutes.

She nodded, and moved her hand away. Unsure whether he was disappointed or relieved, Tom shut his eyes for a moment and let out a breath he'd been holding since the moment her hand met his privates. Before he knew it though, his wife was sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him. Her skin felt so warm, and she smelled like the pages of a novel she'd been enjoying before her appointment, a soft musk from her perfume, and rain water as it had been drizzling that day.

He met her eyes and admired their cornflower blue coloring, as he did often, finding them to be the most beautiful set of blue eyes he'd ever seen, though he may be a tad biased. Unable to keep himself composed much longer, he pressed his lips to hers softly. The kiss didn't remain innocent and tender for long though. Sybil deepened it, threading her slender fingers through his hair and tugging at his locks every few moments, eliciting deep groans from Tom's throat.

His arms snaked around her large middle and he moved his lips to kiss a trail along her jaw line, down her neck to her collar bone. She extended her neck eagerly, allowing him more space to kiss, nip, and suck gently, careful not to leave any long-lasting marks that would be noticed back at the estate.

"We don't have much time, love." She said, using the name he often called her. She reached under her bump that was against him and grabbed his belt, trying to undo it.

"Here, I'll take care of it. Stand up." He ordered politely, looking up at her with an evident shade of lust in his eyes. Once she was off his lap, he stood up himself and undid just his belt and trouser buttons. It'd be too much to undress completely.

She had rested her bottom against the edge of Clarkson's desk as she waited with an amused grin.

He pressed himself against her, careful about the baby between them. "You're so unbelievably gorgeous like this, you know that?"

She smiled so genuinely, and her cheeks tinted a light pink. He sounded so sincere when he spoke to her that way, and he was the only one who could ever make her believe she was still attractive even while the size of a whale.

Her hands slid inside his undone trousers and groped his member, sending a shudder of arousal through Tom. He impatiently began to pull up her dress and slid his hand inside her undergarments, thankful she no longer had to wear complex corsets. His rough fingers met her warm wetness at the apex of her thighs, and he slid two of them inside her, rubbing at her inner walls.

Sybil let out a soft moan, leaning back a bit. The candy dish tipped over, and a variety of different colored sweets covered the desk. They hardly even noticed.

Seeing as they were pressed for time, Tom pulled his fingers out after a few seconds once he was sure she was wet enough to take him. He tried to lift her up, but couldn't do it due to all the weight she'd gained during the pregnancy.

She pushed him back gently, and then grabbed onto the top hem of his pants, leading him over to the floor-to-ceiling bookcase of medical encyclopedias. There was a side table in the corner against the book case, and she sat herself on top of it. "We'll have to be quick." Sybil uttered in her husky voice. She was about to say more, but Tom's lips against her own silenced any other thoughts she had. As his tongue entered her mouth and danced along with hers, he lifted up her skirts, pulled down her undergarments and took out his hardened shaft, rubbing it against her soaked womanhood. She tried to moved her hips, wanting him inside, but it wasn't easy to move that way in her condition. However, he got the message and pushed himself inside of her.

She moaned into his hot mouth and wrapped a leg around him the best she could as she leaned her back against the large alphabetized leather bound books. Her hands gripped his upper arms tightly as he began to thrust, following each with a slight groan against her lips. Their mouths separated as they both began their quick ascent toward ecstasy, trying to stifle their sounds of pleasure.

The risk of getting caught proved to be a very arousing thought. Tom kept steadily thrusting at a quick pace, knowing he didn't have much time. They hadn't been together like this in months. His excitement was building, and he knew he wasn't going to last long anyway, but he'd try for her sake. He was getting so close, as was she. She felt like she was just about to reach her climax when they heard the voice of Dr. Clarkson in the hall, joined by footsteps that were definitely coming closer.

"Shit!" Tom hissed irritably, pulling out of Sybil and quickly fixing himself up. Sybil tried pulling up her undergarments, but had trouble with it. They weren't up all the way when she slid herself off the small table and smoothed her skirt down over her legs. She returned to her seat, trying to fix her short hair and hoping her face wasn't too red. Tom was trying to put the candies back in the dish, when the doorknob turned and Dr. Clarkson entered with a few papers in his arms.

After shutting the door behind him, he turned and looked at them. "Ah, I see you've been enjoying my candy a bit too much." He smiled kindly and went to the chair behind his desk, taking his seat once again.

Tom awkwardly sat down, trying to avoid turning to face Dr. Clarkson so that he could hide the bulge still trying to poke its way free.

"Mrs. Branson, you have a somewhat high level of protein in your urine. It should be nothing to worry about yet, but we'll keep an eye on it once you go into labor." He looked at Sybil, who just averted her eyes away quickly and placed a hand to her hair again, checking it once more.

"So, that'll be all then?" Tom asked impatiently,

"Yes, that should be all. Remember, no overexertion or stress. Lots of rest." Dr. Clarkson began to gather up the spilled candies and put them back in their place.

Sybil stood carefully. "Thank you." She uttered softly and politely before grabbing Tom's arm and heading out of the office.

"Sweet Mother Mary…" Tom muttered once they were out of the room. "I can't believe we-"

"I can't believe it either." Sybil said a bit breathlessly. "So, am I still to rest _right_ when we get back to Downton?"

"I think your bed rest could at least wait until tomorrow." Tom replied with a smirk as they headed back out into the drizzling spring weather, eager to get back to their bedroom at the estate and into each others arms again.

* * *

Wrote this at 2:30AM, hopping on the band wagon with the others writing about Sybil and Tom getting it on against a bookcase. Don't know exactly where this idea came from, but here it is. I haven't even proofread it, so here it is raw. I'll probably recheck it in the morning or something if I remember. Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
